Bobobo's Random Christmas!
by Blahsadfeguie
Summary: It's Christmas Eve in the Bobobo world! What kind of stuff do they do to celebrate? And what will Santa bring them? Read and learn!


Well, this is a result of boredom and random thinking as I wait for something interesting to happen. So enjoy this downpour from a wandering mind while I go find something to do. Oh yeah, I do not own any of the characters in this fic. I actually pwnz dem cuz i m 1337 yo!

Note: This was off the top of my head. If it doesn't make any sense, then you obviously aren't much of a Bo-bobo fan.

* * *

Bo-bobo: Christmas Eve

Twas the night before Christmas, and all through the house...hey wait a minute, I'm pladerizing! Aw man, I don't even know how to _spell _pladarizm. Maybe I shouldn't have dropped out of school at age 8. That's why I got this lousy narrator job!

Anyway, it is late at night on Christmas Eve, and Bo-bobo is staying up extra late so he can get to meet Santa Claus. Bo-bobo, Don Patch, Beauty, and Gasser are all sitting around the fireplace in the front room.

"Oh boy oh boy oh boy oh boy!" said Bo-bobo. "I can't wait for Santa to get here!"

"Ever wonder what happened to Jelly Jiggler?" said Beauty. He was nowhere to be found.

"Eh, he's probably stuck in the well again," said Don Patch, holding a stick with a large blue marshmellow with a face on it into the fire.

"Hey, when that marshmellow's done, can I have some?" said Bo-bobo. "It looks delicious!"

"That's no marshmellow!" said Beauty.

"I'm a happy marshmellow!" said Jelly Jiggler. "Cmon, put me in some smores! I'll taste great!"

Don gasped and dropped the "marshmellow" into the fire. "AAA! The marshmellow talked?!? It must be some kind of...robot!"

"How can you accuse a marshmellow of being a robot??" said Jelly.

"Because you are one!" said Bo-bobo, now in a mechanic's outfit and a wrench and pulling out random objects from inside Jelly Jiggler, including a turnip, a trashcan, and a bottle of soy sauce. "See? Look at all these mechanical parts!"

"Those parts aren't mechanical at all!" said Beauty and Gasser together.

"Yay! Soy sauce!" said Don, snatching up the bottle. "Soy sauce is my favorite thing! It goes great on cabbage, homework and Mt. Vesuvius!" He guzzled the soy sauce like it was soda.

"WHAA?!? You're not supposed to drink soy sauce like that!" screamed Bo-bobo. "You drink it like this!" Bo-bobo, Don, and Jelly all had a straw and were sipping from the bottle of soy sauce.

"Mmmm, this is good soy sauce!" said Jelly. "Want some?" he said, offering another bottle with a straw in it to Beauty.

"Erm, I'll pass," she said.

"Hey, look in the sky!" said Gasser.

There was a sleigh flying through the sky being pulled by only one reindeer. And it was going pretty fast. The person sitting in the sleigh looked too skinny to be Santa, and the reindeer was shaped very oddly. "Ho ho ho," came a dull and rather unjolly voice from the sleigh. "Merry Christmas...ugh they don't pay me enough to do this."

"Wait a minute... is that..."

Gasser took a closer look and saw a funny shape on Skinny Santa's head, resembling that of ice cream.

"SOFTON?!?!?"

He looked at the deformed reindeer and noticed it had a torpedo shape.

"TORPEDO GIRL?!?!?"

"What are you blabbing about this time?" said Bo-bobo, in the mechanic's outfit again and pulling a ton of marshmellows out of Jelly's stomach, and Don watching while drinking a bottle of soy sauce.

"You won't believe this, but there's Softon in a sleigh being pulled by Torpedo Girl as if they were Santa and his reindeer!"

Beauty looked up. "WAAAH? Why them?!?"

"Yay! Santa's coming!" said Bo-bobo, Don, and Jelly jumping around the living room.

Softon's sleigh landed on top of the roof of their house. Softon was getting ready to go down the chimney...

...and when he landed, he landed directly in the fire that was still going!

"ARGH! Sometimes I wonder if it's even worth $3..." said Softon, dancing around in the fires.

"Here, lemme help!" said Don with a bucket and a label that said "Water". He poured it on the flames, and while he was doing that the label peeled off to reveal that the bucket was actually full of-

"Gasoline? It's always gasoline..." interrupted Beauty. Just let me finish, will ya? Anyway, as I was saying, no it wasn't gasoline, the label said "Soy Sauce". Don poured the soy sauce onto the fire and it turned purple. Softon seemed to not get affected by the flames anymore.

"Um, thanks, I guess," he said. "Anyway, I'm playing the role of Santa this year...wait a minute, shouldn't you all be asleep?"

"Nah, we have insomnia," said everybody else.

"Um, right. You better have some milk and cookies for me."

"Here ya go!" said Bo-bobo, holding up a bottle of soy sauce and a plate of marshmellows.

"What's with the soy sauce and marshmellows?!?" said Beauty.

"Um, thanks?" said Softon as he guzzled down the soy sauce and ate marshmellow after marshmellow, lasting about 10 seconds, then he burped and threw the bottle and plate behind him.

"How could you keep a straight face while ingesting that!" said Beauty.

Ignoring her remark, Softon pulled out his bag of presents. "Right, let's see, one for Beauty, one for Gasser, for Don Patch, and for Bo-bobo," he said, handing a present to each person as he spoke.

"Hey, what about me?" said Jelly.

"Oh, sorry." He handed him a very tiny box the size of a block of dice.

"Gee, thanks," said Jelly sarcastically.

Torpedo Girl called from the rooftop. "Oh Softon, sweetie! We'll be late for the next house if you dawdle too long!"

"Ugh...Coming!" said Softon as he crawled back up the chimney.

"I wonder what I got?" said Beauty, opening her present. "Oh wow! A laptop!" She took the shiny new taptop out of the box and opened it up. The screen and keyboard were missing, and in their place was a note. "Keyboard and screen sold seperately?!?"

Gasser opened up his present next. "An air freshener? You've _got_ to be kidding me." Also in the box was a note saying: "Keep this in your back pocket and you'll have at least 15 more friends by New Year's!"

"Yay! Me next!" said Don, opening up his gift. "Oh yeah! I got a Blardie Ultra Super Mega Deluxe Dollhouse Playset Complete With Dispensable Auto-Refilling Chocolate Tissue Paper! Just what I always wanted!"

"I can't wait to find out what's in this one," said Jelly. A note attached to it said "Please open outside." So he went outside and opened up the pea-sized present and out popped a 500-room mansion! "Whoa! Thanks Santa!"

And finally, what we've all been waiting for: Bo-bobo's gift! "Oh boy! WhadigetwhadigetwhadigetwhadigetwhadigetwhadigetwhadigetwhadigetwhadigetwhadigeticantwaitforepisodefiftyonewhadigetwhadigetwhadigetwhadigetwhadigetWHADIGET?!?!?!?" He ripped open the wrapping paper and opened the box to find...another box. He opened that box and found a smaller box. He kept opening boxes in a similar chain until he opened a box the size of Jelly's, and out popped...Dengaku Man!

"Have some grilled tofu dipped in miso on a stick!" he said in his naturally cheery disposition.

"I told you not to come ever again without the soy sauce!" said Bo-bobo in a football jersey and a helmet as he punted Dengaku Man like a football. Don Patch caught him and started dribbling with him down the court, then he dropped the ball at his feet and kicked it towards a goal. Jelly Jiggler was waiting there with a baseball bat and hit a home run, which was rebounded by Bo-bobo over the net with a nice dig, and Don used a tennis racket on the other side to hit him back. Dengaku Man landed on a golf tee where Jelly Jiggler practiced his drive. He nearly ran over Dengaku as he jumped out of the way, narrowly avoiding the tires.

"You guys are trying to kill me!" said Dengaku.

"Merry Jupiter!" said Bo-bobo as he ran over Dengaku with a sleigh. "That was the best Christmas gift I ever got!" said Bo-bobo.

"Ugh. What a Christmas Eve," said Beauty.

Well, hanging out with the Bo-bobo gang can make any Christmas freaky. That's why you should've just went with Pickles instead of him from the beginning. Either way, have fun with your gifts, and we'll see you next year! Hopefully we can get someone other than Softon to be the Santa Claus. Someone more cheery.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this Christmas one-shot about the random-est anime/manga series ever to hit the fictional world. This is my Christmas gift to all the Bo-bobo fans on this site! Peace out!


End file.
